jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
And That's The Tooth!
|image = ATTT Title card.jpg |airdate = October 18, 1999 (TLC) July 23, 2001 (PBS) |writer = John Semper Jr. |director = Hugh Martin |song = The Truth About Losing a Tooth |transcript = Standard |paired = Big Jake's Team |video = Funny Face Jay Jay's Sensational Mystery }} When Snuffy gets a loose tooth, he is excited about losing it and awaiting a visit from the Tooth Fairy, until he starts worrying it may fall out at a random time and get lost. Snuffy's friends try various methods to get his mind off of losing the tooth so he doesn't worry so much. Plot In the kids' hangar, Snuffy is smiling even bigger than he ever did in his life, hence he has a loose tooth. However he does not close his mouth when he tries to explain to Tracy at first, causing his speech to be hard to understand. Upon resuming normal speech, he thinks losing a tooth is bad, but Tracy tells him it happens to everyone, as when his tooth falls out, a new one will grow in place. She even tells him about the Tooth Fairy, a special fairy who takes his loose tooth and replaces it with a present overnight. Snuffy is excited and can't wait to tell Jay Jay, and he leaves to find him with Tracy following. Later in the air, Snuffy and Tracy find Jay Jay and tell him the news. Jay Jay is fascinated and tells Snuffy that the Tooth Fairy has been nice to him, as the last time he lost a tooth, she gave him a beach ball to play with, since anything can happen when the Tooth Fairy comes to visit. Through a song, the kids talk all about what happens when a tooth is lost and the amazing results of that. Back at the airport, Jay Jay is excited to see what the Tooth Fairy brings Snuffy when Savannah comes by. Snuffy tells her about his loose tooth and asks when she will think it will come out. Savannah says she doesn't know and it might fall out at any time. This frightens Snuffy and he begins to think it will fall out at the wrong time, resulting in no visit from the Tooth Fairy. Savannah tells Snuffy not to worry about it and leaves, but he begins to try to make sure the tooth falls out in a safe place. Jay Jay then reminds him that he has to draw a picture in the sky, and Snuffy thanks him for reminding before doing so. While Snuffy is about to do his picture however, he suddenly realizes something: if he flies around too much, his tooth will jiggle and fall out, and he'll lose it. To prevent this from happening, he has to be careful flying when making the picture. This doesn't make the picture turn out right, and he reaches Jay Jay, who was watching the whole thing. After Jay Jay tries to fake liking the picture, Snuffy notices he's just acting that way because of what he did. Jay Jay suggests a game of Skytag so Snuffy doesn't think about the tooth. During the game, Snuffy doesn't fly fast enough to tag Jay Jay because he's still worried about his tooth. Annoyed, Jay Jay prompts Snuffy to do something else so he doesn't think about losing it. Snuffy decides to join Tracy and Savannah on a picnic at Pangabula Island later on that day. Halfway there, Tracy points out that at this time of year, the island is windy, and the sparkleberries are in full bloom according to Savannah. Snuffy starts flying uncontrollably in the wind, making him realize the wind might jiggle his tooth loose, making it fall into the water where he'll never find it. He immediately quits the trip and flies home. When Snuffy got back to the airport, he decides that no matter where he flew, he'll lose his tooth. So he decides not to fly at all until it falls off. Minutes later though, Herky rushes past with an emergency delivery, leading Snuffy to realize Herky could've bumped into him. He decides to stay inside his hangar until further notice. From the moment Snuffy goes back to his hangar on, things became really quiet at the airport. No one wanted to disturb Snuffy or accidentally jiggle him, leaving him confused. Jay Jay finally comes upon him, relieving Snuffy as he asks him why everything is so quiet. Jay Jay points out no one is taking off or landing, and they don't want to make any noise until his tooth falls out. Snuffy tells him he was thinking about what Savannah said earlier, waiting for the tooth to fall out will take a long time. In addition, he was worrying too much and wants to go back outside. Jay Jay agrees and the two go off to tell the news. Later on, Brenda informs everyone that Snuffy is no longer worried about his tooth falling out, and everyone should go back to their usual duties and have fun. At that moment, Snuffy invites Herky to play Skytag with he and Jay Jay. Throughout the rest of the day, everyone was happy again, especially Snuffy. That night, Snuffy was able to sleep and not worry. In the morning, Snuffy discovers his tooth came out, and Jay Jay and Tracy were surprised to see the empty space where it was. Snuffy points out the tooth fell out in his sleep, and he didn't feel a thing, and got a nice plant from the Tooth Fairy as a present. As Tracy marvels at it, she notices Jay Jay fiddling with his mouth and asks why, to which he was trying to jiggle a tooth loose so he can get a plant too, much to the amusement of the others. The episode ends as the narrator quotes, "And that's the tooth, uh...I mean...truth." Quotes Trivia *This episode revolves around Snuffy. *Moral: Don't be afraid of losing your baby teeth, it could come out anytime, so enjoy yourself. Goofs Gallery Episode Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 17 - And That's The Tooth|US Version Jay Jay The Jet Plane - And Thats The Tooth (UK)|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - And That's The Tooth (PBS Kids Broadcast)|US PBS Kids Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Snuffy Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Season 2